


Good Grief!

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are sometimes not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grief!

It was another bright and sunny day in Honolulu and Danny did his best to ignore the way that the leaves of the palm trees were swaying ever so gently in the breeze much like the fluid movement of a hula girl’s hips. It was the perfect weather to spend at the beach or out at a shore somewhere, and here he was stuck in the office writing reports about the last case’s shenanigans. Today was supposed to be a much needed quiet day after the hectic nature of the last week or so; they had managed to catch one of the longstanding hoods on the island and close down a major gun running operation selling weapons to the Yakuza.

The detective grabbed his cane and kicked the car door closed, flinching at the wave of pain that washed over him as the movement caused his strained ACL to stretch. Even though Doc had given him some pain medication, it had merely taken the edge off the strain but it wasn’t enough to stop the stiffness. Taking time to make sure that he was using his cane correctly, he made his way up the steps of the palace in a straight line for his office.

Kono was just getting started on some paperwork at the computer table when she heard the door creaking open and looked up to see Danny enter the offices. It was good to see her friend again; he had not been into the offices for the past few days as part of an undercover swill, but the smile turned into a sigh when she noted the reappearance of the cane and the heavy bruising to the right hand side of his face. One didn’t need many detecting skills to see that there were more bruises underneath his shirt and tie, marking his body. A surge of concern rushed to the fore as she moved to stand up and give him a hug, “Hey brah! Good to see you alive and kicking.” However, after observing the way the hand clutching the cane was shaking she resisted the impulse and moved to sit back down again.

The blonde man grinned as he turned his clear blue eyes onto her. “Aloha pretty girl, it’s going to take more than that to keep me away from here. I just love having Steve ride my ass all day.” Danny exhaled a long-suffering sigh and slowly began to make his way to his office, “Someone has to clean up the paper trail Captain America leaves behind.”

“You’re just the man for the job,” Kono admitted knowingly with a wink, causing him to snort. “You have a way with the reports that is unsurpassed.”

“Oh I can think of one other who gives me a run for my money.” Danny smiled as he eyed her pointedly, and his grin only got bigger when she heaved a very big put upon sigh.

“Damn, here I thought I was getting out of that one. Want coffee?” She asked. She made sure that the sense of being put upon bled from her sigh to her voice as she added. “Okay then, I’ll bring it to you and fan you with a palm leaf, shall I?”

Danny chuckled, making a move bend down and study what she was working on. “Just what are you planning there? Anything I should know about?” He turned his blue gaze on her, before raising an eyebrow. “You planning to take over the world here?”

Relief flooded her that Danny seemed to be alright. Given some of the things she had heard from Chin about how the detective had endured continuous viciousness and the condition that the EMTs had found him in when they had reached the abandoned warehouse, it calmed her greatly to see that Steve’s partner was his usual obnoxious self. “Nothing to concern yourself with. You’ll be the first to know when that day comes!” She made a shooing motion and he laughed, the sound filling the room with vibrant warmth, before hobbling off towards his office.

He flicked the light switch on to see the small pile of envelopes waiting for him on top of his writing set. Deciding to really get into it, he hoped that Kono would be in with an extra strong cup of coffee soon because after reading the first two letters his eyes were about to droop shut, and it was only the fact that he accidently kicked his leg against the wood of the table, causing his knee to connect with a hard surface that woke him up. One letter was something to do about a Policeman’s Ball and the other envelope contained some requested documents from Interpol about Fontaine. Cursing the amplified drowsiness from the pain medication, he put those two letters aside before seizing the final envelope up. His curiosity was piqued at ‘PRIVATE & CONFIDENTIAL’ stamped at the front of the envelope.

Danny carefully used the letter opener to slice the envelope open and pull out the contents. The more he read of the letter he felt his eyes widen and the pit of his stomach drop. He was left with a sense of numb shock. Prior to this he did had an inkling just how heavy the cost was but seeing it in black and white really made things clear. There was no more doubt and before he could stop himself, he softly murmured, “Good grief.”

“What?” He looked up from his work to see Steve leaning against the doorway. The man was just wearing his usual dark shirt and cargo pants today, and Danny’s eyes snapped to the tattoo just peaking out on his partner’s left bicep before tailing down to his hands where a similar piece of paper was clutched tightly.

Steve could only watch as his partner shook his head in obvious disbelief. An amused smile swept across his features because it was clear that Danny thought things were much worse than they actually are. “Jesus,” he ran a hand through his slicked back hair. “I mean, I had no choice in the matter! It wasn’t something that I could do without and this is the blatant taking advantage of someone is a desperate situation – it should be illegal,” Danny groused.

“It’s not,” the Lt. Commander replied as he moved into the office and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer to Danny’s desk and paused just a few steps away from his partner. “No law against it anywhere.”

Danny gave him the stink-eye. “Just whose side are you on, McGarrett?”

Steve grinned. “I thought that was obvious.” His response prompted a long, exasperated sigh from his clearly frustrated partner. Silence settled over them for a few moments as Danny read and re-read the letter, contemplating just what he was going to no about this.

Deciding that Danny had been tortured long enough, Steve made the choice to put the seated man out of his misery for Danny was clearly worried over all of this. “Relax Danno, the State pays all of your insurance. You don’t have to pay a single cent thus this premium hike should not affect your exorbitant, high roller lifestyle,” he joked.

“Ha, that was very funny.” Danny glared at his recalcitrant partner as he slapped the paper down before idly picking up his pencil. “Not to mention evil, my friend. And totally uncalled for.”

There was a hopeful expression on Steve’s face and he certainly looked repentant. Still, Danny wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. A very cheeky grin appeared on the dark haired man’s face as he moved to sit at the edge of Danny’s desk before leaning down towards him. “Let me make it up to you tonight?” He whispered sultrily.

Danny grinned as he tapped the tip of his partner’s nose with a pencil, causing the man opposite him to go slightly cross eyed as he tried to keep the pen in focus. “You better.”


End file.
